fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle With Dramole (Enter the Green Ranger)
Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace "Ugh now that there are twelve Rangers, my Dramole monster may need a boast to deal with this many Rangers." Rita stated "If you make it grow, it should have enough power destroy all twelve Rangers my queen." Finster suggested "Make my monster grow." Rita called out tossing her Magic Wand down towards Earth Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angel Grove Suddenly, we see Rita's Magic Wand come falling from the sky and landed next to the Dramole monster. It's magic then causes it to grow thirty stories tall. "Whoa, that mole just got huge." Aisha stated "You guys ready, for a Megazord fight?" Trini questioned Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Angela, Justin, and Kat "You know it Trini." Kat assured "Alright then, let's do it Jase." Zack stated "We need Dinosaur power now." Jason called out "Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth "Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice. "Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert. "Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle. "Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano. "Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." Rocky called out Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean. "Raptor Dino Zord Power." Aisha called out Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle. "Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Adam called out Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods "Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Kat called out Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains "Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Angela called out Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert. "Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Justin called out Just the the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord came walked out of the swamp. "Let's do it Rangers." Jason stated Jason then jumped up and into the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord's cockpit. "Rangers, log on." Jason instructed Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Angela, Justin, and Kat then hopped up into their Zord's cockpits. "Mastodon, powered up." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Triceratops, online." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Saber-Toothed Tiger, ready." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Pterodactyl, ready to smash this mole." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Rocky here, let's go." Rocky called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Aisha here, ready to rock." Aisha called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Adam here, ready to go." Adam called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Kat here, let's do this thing." Kat called out placing her hands on the controls front of her "Angela here, time to get rolling." Angela called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her "Justin here, I'm ready too." Justin called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him "Alright Rangers. Power up your Crystals." Jason instructed as he powered up his own Crystal and inserted it into the console in front of him "Two, one, power up." Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, Justin, and Angela confirmed doing the same with their Crystals "Let's do this Rangers, Megazord power." Jason instructed Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. They all then ended up in the Megazord cockpit. As they rolled forward towards the Dramole monster. "Engage Megazord Battle Mode sequence now." Jason instructed "Right." Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly confirmed Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated. "Megazord, power up." Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack called out "Alright guys, now it's our turn. Prehistoric Megazord power now." Rocky called out Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill. "Prehistoric Megazord online." Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, and Angela called out "Sarcosuchus, Dino Warrior Mode." Justin called out pushing down on the lever in front of him Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword. "Power up." Justin called out "Time for Dragon Zord power." I called out I then begin playing the Dragon Dagger. Suddenly, the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean and arrived onto the battlefield. "Hang on, I'm coming aboard." I stated I then jump up and hopped into the Dragon Zord's cockpit. "Alright, now let's get this mole." I called out placing my hands on the controls in front of me The Dramole monster just grumbles and released its gas into the air. "What's he doing?" Adam inquired Suddenly, the entire sky went completely dark and lightning stuck Dramole. "He must of used his gas to gather more energy." Justin theorized "My thoughts exactly Justin." Billy agreed "We better use caution Jason." Zack suggested "Yeah I agree, full power to the shields." Jason instructed The Dramole monster then came rushing in towards us. We then start battling the Dramole monster. I have the Dragon Zord go strike first but it manage to block my attack and push my Zord aside. The Megazord then goes to hold the monster still but Dramole knocks its hands off it and punches it in the chest. The Dramole monster then goes and pushes the Prehistoric Megazord and Sarcosuchus Dino Zord back a few feet. "Look out, he's about to fire at us." Jason cautioned The Dramole monster then fired at the both of us sending our Zords to the ground. "Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, Justin, Angela. We're down. We need time to reboot our systems." Kimberly called out They then get their Zords to stand in front of ours. "Don't worry guys, we got you covered." Angela stated "Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." Rocky called out Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand. "Activate Ankylo Drill." Rocky called out "Activating Ankylo Drill now." Adam confirmed pushing a button in front of him Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning. "Gator Tail Saber." Justin called out Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword. Dramole just grumbles and steps back a bit. "Prehistoric Double Strike." Kat, Angela, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky called out "Gator Slash attack." Justin commanded Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber and the Gator Tail Sword started glowing and they charge in at Dramole. The Ankylo Drill goes through Dramole's stomach and both sabers slash down over Dramole sending it to the ground. Dramole then struggles to get back up. "Man, that's one tough mole." Rocky commented "Alright, time for some extra fire power. I call upon Xavier." I called out raising my hand in the air Suddenly, Xavier appeared in my hand. "I need Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord power." I called out Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains. "Alright, Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out Suddenly, the Gold Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode. "Mega Gorilla-Dragonzord begin transformation sequence now." I called out Just then, the Dragon Zord turned into the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads. "Online." I called out "Time to put you on ice Dramole." I told him I then grab two spheres from behind and insert both of them into the slots in front of me. "Power Ball fire." I commanded Just then a big power ball fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and hitting the Dramole monster straight on freezing him in place. "Yeah, great work bro." Zack stated "Yeah, that's really putting him on ice Paul." Justin added "That sure puts a new meaning on chill out." Kat stated "Alright, Mega Gorilla-Dragonzord disengage." I called out Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord and Dragon Zord separated into their separate Zords with me going to the Dragon Zord cockpit. "Time to end this mole. I call upon the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord." Jason called out Suddenly, Titanus comes rolling down through the mountains. The Dragon Zord then came apart and became the Shoulder Pads for the Megazord forming the Mega-Dragonzord. I then enter the main cockpit. "Ultrazord, power up." Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Trini, and I all called out together Titanus then opens up its back as we then have the Mega-Dragonzord jump into the air and land inside the open hatch in the back of Titanus. "Your through mole face." Jason stated We then have the Ultrazord roll forward towards the frozen Dramole monster. "All weapons lock on and fire." Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Trini, and I commanded The Ultrazord then fired all of its weapons at the Dramole monster causing his frozen body to fall to the ground and exploded. "Yes, that mole has finally been wacked." Zack cheered "You know it bro." I agreed Category:Power Rangers